


Filling the Gaps Between My Fingers

by redbirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Battle for the Cowl, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Protective Jason, lowkey still upset about how dick handled things, roy is a sad boy, sad boys deserve love too, tim becomes part of red hood and the outlaws, tim is a sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Really wanted to write some RoyTim so here is a little drabble.





	Filling the Gaps Between My Fingers

Roy has been handed a strange dealing in life : the death of a father, but the acceptance of a tribe, a chance to hone his skills with the price of a shitty mentor. Friends, however, he's been fortunate and lucky to find.

The Teen Titans, and later the Outsiders, acted like a second family, like having brothers and sisters, and maybe a love interest or two in some cases. Wally had his back, Gar and Vic were fun to hang out with, Donna had a special place in his heart and, well, everything had been okay.

Batboys have always been constant ; Dick Grayson, now that had been a name that meant brotherhood and Jason Todd could be added to that list too. But Tim, well, Roy isn't too sure what he did to deserve a third birdboy.

Tim Drake isn't just anything, not to Roy at least, not anymore. He's warmth on a rainy day, popcorn and movies on the weekends they stay in, blanket hogger most nights and more. But Roy, see, he gets ahead of himself when he thinks about it, has trouble separating the here from the then.

See Tim Drake, the smart bird, the tranquil bird, wasn't supposed to be with him, wasn't supposed to follow Jason out of the Batcave that day. Tim Drake wasn't supposed to join their ragtag group called the Outlaws with him, Jay and Kori. Tim Drake, as it turned out, was meant to stay with the Teen Titans, was meant to keep being Robin until... until he wasn't.

And Roy, see, he knows what that feels like ; displacement is harsh, abandonment harsher, disappointment unavoidable, betrayal the worst kind of undeserved punishment. And Tim, from what he's been told, was just trying to do the right thing, was just trying to be a hero. But that's what happened to all of them, right? They all were kids trying to be heroes and look where that landed their asses. Roy's got sympathy for a man wronged, knows what it's like to be let down, to be chewed up and spit out (because fuck Ollie and his stupid hypocrisy and his stupid ideals).

Batman disappeared, Dick took over the mantle and ripped Robin (the most important thing to any batkid) off of Tim to give to the rapid dog with a demon's name. Tim had been crushed, brutally torn. No one believed him when he said Batman was alive, that he could save the mentor and father the Bats had lost. Tim had gone out to do it all alone.

And Roy, damn, he can get behind that. Roy can respect that.

After saving the original Batman (and wow what a story that was, Roy still has trouble wrapping his mind around the intricate parts) things didn't go back the way they were, not for Tim. And Roy has been there, knows the hardships that come with breaking off ties to a former mentor (and how could Dick be so wrong and unfair and -) and how lost that makes a guy feel.

Now Tim is here, in the Outlaw space, as an Outlaw and Jason doesn't mind, treats the guy like a little brother (like Dick used to, like Dick still tries to) and welcomes him in. It's an adjustment period the first two weeks, but Tim slides in like a missing puzzle piece, interlocks with them all and he always thought Jason had been the glue to their dynamic, but if that's true then Tim is cement, concrete, a solid force that holds them tightly together.

So Roy, very unaware and friendly Roy, doesn't realize he's caught special attention until it's literally staring him in the face and shoving a tongue down his throat. Because Tim, sweet and warm and dangerously pretty for a boy, waited patiently until Jay and Kori were gone from the base to pounce. And Roy is a weak, weak man, starved for affection, wants love like anyone else on this lonely planet and he caves like a knife to butter.

Of course afterwards he feels guilty. He confesses to Jay the second he can and maybe he's expecting a few good punches, some shouting, a list of ways he will be bodily harmed for even looking at the babybird in that kind of light.

And Jay surprises him.

He's silent for a long time, just sits there as they share a smoke (and Roy only does it when he's stressed okay) in a weirdly tense way. Then Jay, the sometimes very elegant kinda guy he is, says," If he's sure then 'm not gonna stop him. Just be careful wit' him. He's fragile, like glass. He's broken, like us."

Sure as shit he took that to heart. Found Tim nervously waiting for him in his room (now their room which is really nice) on his bed, fidgeting with the hem of a sleeve. It's cute, so natural and awkward and human and Roy likes that Tim reminds him of those things, their existence, their humanity. And they talked for a long time about what they wanted, about what they would do from there.

Now Tim lies beside him sleeping, snoozing peacefully in their Nest (he finds it funny and yes he's keeping the name) of pillows and blankets. Roy can't help, but reach out carefully and boop the tip of his cute little nose, listens to the soft exhales of breath. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this (and he's made a lot of mistakes, done a lot of dumb shit that's stained him forever) but he has it and Tim chose him.

So Roy isn't going to question, isn't going to probe for an answer. He laces his fingers with the ones by his head and closes his eyes instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't mention Jason's involvement in the Battle For the Cowl and one of the reasons for Tim becoming Red Robin but... I know okay? I just didn't want to complicate the writing and wanted Protective!Jason tbh so sue me.


End file.
